cupcakes my version
by dirtyker
Summary: "Here Rainbow Dash, eat this cup-cake, it will taste like cake:)
1. Chapter 1

its my 1st story go easy on it :)

* * *

"Here Rainbow Dash, eat this cup-cake, it will taste like cake," Pinky Pie said cheerfully. Rainbow Dash took a bite, "you lied, it didn't taste like cake at all," Rainbow Dash said with annoyance in her voice. Suddenly she felt nauseous, then suddenly she hit the ground with a thud. Pinky Pie started to laugh uncontrollably. (later…..)

Rainbow Dash wakes up to find herself strapped to a giant metal table, her arms and legs were braced firmly. Out of the darkness came Pinky Pie saying "Oh goodie, you're awake," skipping towards Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash said "Pinky Pie what are you doing?" Ignoring what Rainbow Dash just said, Pinky Pie started to say "I'm so glad we could spend your final moments together."

Rainbow Dash started to panic and then started laughing "this is a joke isn't it, you go me, you're the best." Pinky Pie replies with "thank you but I have to decline your praise, I have not played any jokes today." Rainbow Dash started panicking again and tried to reason with the pink dynamic pony. "Please you don't have to do this" said Rainbow Dash. Pinky Pie then said "Unfortunately I don't make the rules so I have to do this, enough reminiscing, time to get started."


	2. Chapter 2

hope 1st chpter was ok

* * *

Pinky Pie pulled out a cart from across the room and she pulled the cloth off the top revealing surgical knives She grabbed a scalpel and skips towards Rainbow Dash and starts cutting around her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash starts screaming, the pain was so intense it left her breathless. Pinky Pie finished cutting around and started separating flesh from muscle. She continues to do the same on the other side, yet again Rainbow Dash screams from the pain and passes out.

Suddenly waking up seeing Pinky Pie remove a large syringe from her chest, Pinky Pie started to say in a frustrated manner "that is not very polite, Rainbow Dash, falling asleep like that, it's very rude. How would you like it if I slept at one of your parties? Don't do it again Rainbow Dash, I'm running out of adrenalin." Pinky Pie said cheerfully "now for the wings." She goes back to the cart and pulls a big butchers knife. Rainbow Dash sees the knife and with a panicked look on her face she started to cry.

...

i no the chpters r short but good right?


	3. Chapter 3

"Rainbow Dash is that you?" said a voice from the darkness. Pinky Pie said "hey shut up back there, I'm trying to concentrate." As she turned on the lights revealing a cage contained Twilight Sparkles it looked like she'd just woken up from being knocked out. Rainbow Dash looked and saw Twilight Sparkles in the cage. "Twilight, is that you?" Rainbow Dash said. "Yes it is me" replied Twilight Sparkles. "Don't worry Rainbow, I'll get us out of here in a jiffy using a teleportation spell." As she tried to cast the spell she realized something that made her feel sick to the stomach. Her horn has been cut off violently. Pinky Pie then said "I knew you would try and use that horn of yours, so I cut it off and added it to the collection, I've got to pat myself on the back, I think I did a pretty good job too." Twilight yelled out "you monster!" Pinky Pie replied in frustration "I'm not a monster, do I look like one? No I'm just a normal pony." Rainbow Dash thought to herself, normal pony, yeah right.

Mrs Cake was yelling out "Pinky Pie, I need some help making up this order." Pinky Pie said in excitement "coming, now you two better behave down here, or so help me." Then Pinky Pie walked up the stair to go and help Mrs Cake.

Rainbow Dash said to Twilight "we need to get out of here, quick!" Twilight said "I can't do anything without my horn, hang on, one of the cage hinges seems to have come off, I think I can break it." Then Twilight started pushing the door until a large clang noise filled the room as Twilight crept out of the cage. "Finally I'm out, now to help you Rainbow Dash," said Twilight as she walked towards Rainbow Dash. "Oh my god, what did she do to you Rainbow Dash?" said Twilight in shock. Rainbow replied "don't worry about it, take me to the hospital later, right now we've got to get out of here." Twilight started unbuckling straps and finally freed Rainbow Dash. "Come on the cellar door is just over here," said Twilight. Rainbow Dash struggled to regain her strength as she followed Twilight to the cellar door. Twilight said "it's locked but I think I can buck it open." Twilight got into the bucking position and with all her strength she smashed the cellar doors wide open, making a lot of noise in the process. "Come on Rainbow," Twilight said. Rainbow followed her out of the basement and they both galloped as fast as they could to the police station. Luckily the police station was still open, they burst through the door, yelling out "HELP!"

One of the guards said "What's wrong?" Twilight said "It's Pinky Pie, she captured us and tortured us in the torture chamber. Look what she's done to Rainbow Dash, pointing to Rainbow Dash's wounds. "We must act fast," said Twilight. The guards agreed to follow the ponies into the torture chamber. Pinky Pie started coming down the stairs back into the basement. "Sorry for that inconvenience," Pinky Pie said with a little chuckle at the end. "Freeze Pinkamina Dianne Pie," one of the guards shouted. "What's going on? You're under arrest for two counts of assault, one count of torture and two counts of pony-napping," said the guards as they're holding off to the holding cells back at the police station.

One week later…..

"Pinky Pie you have been accused of several offences, how do you plead?" says Judge Doright. Pinky Pie says with a worried look on her face "not guilty Judge Doright." Judge Doright says with an intimidating look on his face as he looked down at Pinky Pie "that is a very bold claim, Miss Pinky." The dury leave the courtroom to converse the verdict. For Twilight and Pinky Pie it felt like they had been waiting for 10 hours for the jury to come back in. The Jury comes back in and says "Judge Doright, we find the defendant Pinkamina Dianne Pie GUILTY on all charges laid. Judge Doright slams the hammer abruptly "I sentence Pinkamina Dianne Pie to 25 years to life in Canterlot Prison."

After the trial Twilight went to the hospital to see how Rainbow Dash was doing. "Hey Rainbow" said with a joyous look on her face. Rainbow Dash returned the look and said "did we win?" Twilight said "yes we won, it's finally over, we can put it all behind us, soon it will all be just like a bad dream." The two ponies took a sigh of relief knowing that Pinky Pie was now put behind bars for good and could no longer hurt the citizens of Ponyville.

...

i hope the story was good


End file.
